The present invention relates to a continuous fabric-dyeing apparatus and a method therefor, and, more particularly, to a continuous fabric-dyeing apparatus for, and method of, dyeing bulky, three-dimensional fabrics and narrow fabrics having a plurality of hard protrusions such as a trim tape, zip tape, hook-and-loop fastener tape, and braided cords.
Various known machines for continuous dyeing of narrow fabrics rely on a dip trough and roller squeezing mechanism, commonly referred to as a padding machine, to control the amount of dye liquor deposited on the fabric (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,258, 5,205,008, 4,878,365, and 3,995,457). The padding machine may include single or multiple baths (U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,453). Alternatives to squeeze rollers such as absorbent fiber webs, have been taught (U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,506). The impregnated fabric is then subjected to dry or steam heating to fix the dye in the fibers of the fabric (U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,189). Alternative heating media have been taught such as high boiling-point fluorocarbon liquids (U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,934). The fabric is then washed off to remove excess unfixed dyestuff. Various continuous dyeing methods of impregnating-dipping, squeezing and thermally fixing are also known.
When the fabric for dyeing is a three-dimensional fabric, a narrow fabric having a plurality of hard protrusions, and the like, the above-referenced machines for continuous dyeing are prone to producing an unevenly dyed product, due to uneven pressure from the squeeze rollers. Additionally, such machines may be subject to frequent deformation of the squeezing rollers, guides and feed rollers because the protrusions on the fabric continuously gouge these elements as the fabric traverses the machine.
There is therefore a recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a continuous fabric-dyeing apparatus for, and method of, dyeing bulky, three-dimensional fabrics and narrow fabrics having a plurality of hard protrusions, that produce an evenly dyed product. It would be of further advantage if the apparatus and method would be simple, robust, and economical, with respect to the known art.